


Driving Miss Winry (Up the Walls)

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Car Accidents, Driving, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed’s driving is really quite bad.





	

Winry grumbled under her breath, “You are the worst driver in the history of automobiles.”  
   
Ed looked over at her.  “You say that a lot lately,” he growled.  Then he added smugly, “If you don’t like my driving, then why don’t you take the wheel.”  
   
Winry’s lips pressed angrily into a thin line and she pointed down at her large belly.  “Hello?  I can’t drive with _our baby_ in the way!  And I seem to recall a very anxious husband insisting he was going to pull out the night this child was made!”  
   
“Well you have two options then, it seems to me!” Ed yelled back.  “You can either shut up and deal with my driving or you can have the baby already!”  
   
Winry glanced up and her face went from incensed to frightened.  “HOLY SHIT ED, STOP!!!”  
   
Ed looked up just in time to see a kid on a bike with his pants caught in the chain, and he wasn’t paying any attention at all to the car barreling toward him.  Ed slammed on the brakes and threw his arms across Winry’s chest as she grabbed onto the dash and braced herself for impact.  
   
There was maybe four inches between the bumper of the car and the poor boy stuck in his bike chain.  His face was white as a sheet and it looked like he might have pissed his pants.  Winry and Ed jumped out of the car to see if the boy was alright.  Other than his heart jack hammering out of his chest, he said he was fine.  Ed helped him get his pants free and then offered to give him a ride home.  The boy vehemently declined and sped off as fast as he could.  
   
When they got back in the car, Winry said, “I’ll need some pieces of steel and a yard of upholstery.”  
   
“What for?” asked Ed.  
   
“I’m taking the third option: sawing the seat in half and pushing it back.”


End file.
